epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
Epic Mickey 2 is the sequel to Epic Mickey, it will be released for The Wii, Ps3, and Xbox 360. The game will feature a co-op mode with Mickey and Oswald teaming up to save wasteland, which appears to be in a state of dispair again, as cover art and screenshots for the game shows a still dark and twisted wasteland. Concept art for the cover of the game shows a still ruined Wasteland, hinting a possible return of the Blot or the Mad Doctor, again a unclear plot how Mickey destroyed them both. Also it is noted that Warran Spector was present as an invited guest at the unveiling of the 3DS and the Wii U. It has recently been revealed that the game will be released Fall 2012, this time, not only on Wii, but also on the XBox 360 and PlayStation 3 platform. In the February 2012 issue of Nintendo Power magazine said that in the April issue they will have a "Whiff of a top-secret title that promises to make your head spin." and it showed a picture of cartoon character ears that looked alot like Oswald's. It will most likely be shown off for the first time on GT.TV on March 22nd, 2012 with a trailer and gameplay videos. Recently some screenshots of Epic Mickey 2 were released, one of them featuring Oswald helping Mickey to turn a spatter into an ally, which means that Spatters will return as well, another picture shows Mickey in a mysterious space like area with a mirror floating near him, and the last being Mickey in a strange, seemingly completely toon house. It was revealed during an interview, that not only will there be new locations in the game (Warren Spector specifically brought up Frontier land) but some old locations will return, but have been altered by earthquakes and other disasters. The camera issues were adressed during the interview, and apparently there have been over 1000 specific changes to the camera. It was also confirmed by Spector that The characters will speak in this game as oppsoed to the first game, where they only made noises and grunts, in addition, the game will also apparently be a musical. Potential Titles *Epic Mickey 2: Return of the Mad Doctor *Epic Mickey 2: Mystery on Mean Street *﻿Epic Mickey: The Power of Two *Epic Mickey 2 All of this is up in the air, just announced as possible. Characters Mickey: '''As in the concept art of the covers, he has his paint brush, he could have got it from Yen Sid again. '''Oswald: Oswald has some kind of remote , it looks like the fireworks remote him and Gus had in Epic Mickey. Gus: Nothing is known if he's going to be in Epic Mickey 2, but it would be very possible. Ortensia: It is possible that Ortensia may appear in the sequel. Different Covers Epic Mickey Cover 1.jpg|A cover idea for Epic Mickey 2. Epic Mickey Cover 2.jpg|Another cover idea. Epic Mickey Cover 3.jpg|Yet another cover idea. Epic Mickey Cover 4.jpg|One more cover idea. Category:Game